Letters to Artemis
by starwarsfan15
Summary: In their line of work Wally and Artemis were always aware that any mission could be their last. Wally couldn't stand the idea of not giving Artemis something to remember him by other than her memories. So he wrote letters for her and others. Starts out with the ending of Endgame. Involves letters for any character not just Artemis. Mainly Artemis though. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic and I really didn't know how much I should separate the paragraphs. I'm really nervous posting this but I promised myself if I didn't have to go to school today I would post a story on here. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if not then well good for you.

**Disclaimer:** Me owning Young Justice is so far from true, it's in the Fortress of Solitude. DC owns it.

"Bart we have to slow down more. Try siphoning off the energy attacking Wally." Barry Allen said firmly. They slowed down but Wally still kept getting hit. His body was becoming transparent and Wally knew what was going to happen soon. He had to tell Barry to tell Artemis. To say that he loved her. "It's no good Barry. Oh man Artemis is _so _gonna kill me for this. And don't even get me started on Mom and Dad." Wally said sadness evident in his voice. Wally felt his body fading even more and it hurt. But not as much as Artemis not getting the letters. Or knowing that Wally loved her with all his heart and soul.

"Kid." Barry said warningly. "Just tell them." Kid Flash said sadly. He started disappearing more and Wally yelled out one more thing. "Barry! The letters in my souvenir box.* Give them to who they belong to. And tell them I'm sorry." Wally said urgently. His voice was getting smaller and weaker by the end.

"Wally!" Barry yelled out in pain. Wally's body faded into dust. Barry and Bart looked at each other with pain and sadness. Barry, who had lost a nephew he had known for years and loved like a son, hurt more than Bart. But that didn't mean Bart wasn't hurting. He was supposed to stop the ones he loved from dying but all he did was make another die. Wally was supposed to live till he was old with Artemis. They were as happy as one could be in his time. Always a smile on their faces when they saw the other. They pushed past their grief for the moment and kept running. They would _not_ let Wally's sacrifice be in vain. They ran faster hoping to end it. A minute after Wally's death they had done it. But Wally wasn't with them. Barry looked down in shame as he saw the smiling faces of the team and Bart turned his head away to hide his tears.

Barry and Bart panted in exhaustion. They had run a lot but their running wasn't enough to save Wally. The team ran over to them and helped them up. "You guys did it!" M'gann cheered. _No we didn't it. We didn't save Wally. _Barry thought. "Congratulations. You have saved-" Kaldur said before getting interrupted by Artemis. "Wait." she said looking around for the love of her life. She looked towards them with tears forming in her eyes. "Where's Wally?" she said her voice wobbly.

The Flash spoke up. "Artemis. He wanted me to tell you." he said sadly. Her eyes widened. "No." she whispered brokenly. "He loved you." he said his face filled with grief and sympathy. Artemis's eyes filled with tears. Tears flowed down her face and her legs couldn't support her anymore. She collapsed onto the ground and M'gann ran over to her. She hugged Artemis while they both sobbed. Artemis didn't know how the rest of the was reacting but she knew not one of them could understand how she felt. It felt like someone had ripped her half her soul out. She felt broken. Like she wouldn't, couldn't love again. She sobbed harder when she thought about how she would never get kiss him or see his stupid grin again. How her last memory of Wally was of him going off to saved the world. He was a hero. But he was still gone.

She didn't know how she got on the bio-ship or how she got to the Watchtower. She had been stuck in her mind, reliving every moment she had with Wally. She only came back to the world when she heard Barry try to tell her something about Wally. "What?" Artemis asked, her voice hoarse from crying. "Wally said he left letters for people. I'm certain one is for you. It's in his souvenir box." Barry said. His face had dried tear tracks like Artemis was sure she had on hers.

"It's in our apartment." she said. Flash looked at her hard probably trying to figure out if she was emotionally stable enough to be left alone. Especially in a place filled with things that would remind her of Wally. "Do you- do you want me to go with you?" asked a hoarse voice. Nightwing's voice. Artemis glanced at him and saw his face was still glistening with tears. Of course he still did. He was Wally's best friend. She looked at everyone and noticed Nightwing's face was the only one without a trace of pity on it. She didn't want pity right now; she wanted Wally.

Artemis nodded. Nightwing walked over to her and helped her to her feet. They quickly went off to their rooms to change into civvies. He led her towards the zeta beams and he typed in the coordinates for Palo Alto, California. They walked into it and Artemis felt the familiar tingling sensation that came every time she used the zeta beams. _Recognized: Artemis B07 Nightwing B01. _They began the short trek towards her and Wally's apartment. When Artemis opened the door she felt like someone punched her in the chest. She staggered back. The whole apartment brought back every memory of her and Wally's lives there from when they bought the place to the last day they were her together. It brought back memories of sitting on the couch kissing, and every happy memory they had. Dick placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing out of her memories.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I know that's a stupid question to ask." Dick asked gently. Artemis wished she could say yes but the only way she could was if Wally were here. She shook her head. "No I'm not okay. Not without Wally. And it wasn't that stupid a question Dick." Artemis said, her voice cracking on Wally's name. Dick smiled a little but it seemed forced. Like he was trying to stay strong for her sake. She knew he could understand her pain more than others because of his parents, Jason, and now Wally. She couldn't help but wonder if he would crack one day. "Are you okay Dick? Because it's okay of your not." she asked.

Nightwing's forced smile faltered. It fell off his face and he shook his head. Tears slipped down his face silently. "I'm not okay Artemis. He was my best friend. I never got the chance to mend our relationship. I never got to apologize for putting you in harm's way." Dick said. He broke down in sobs and fell to his knees. She knelt down next to him and comforted him. She always forgot he was younger than her. That he had been through too much for someone so young. She felt tears slip out of her eyes and sobbed with him. "I'm sorry Artemis. I'm supposed to be here to comfort you. Not to break down and cry." he choked out between sobs. Artemis shook her head. "Dick it's fine. Nobody expects you to be invulnerable. You're allowed to break down once in a while." she said.

She calmed herself and comforted Dick. He calmed down after a while and got up. He helped her up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about breaking down on you." he said. "It's fine. Let's go get those letters. We still need to tell his parents what happened." she said sadly. Dick's face became understanding and sorrowful. He nodded and walked with her to her bedroom. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a brown box. It was filled with pictures of Wally's souvenirs. When he left the team he left his souvenirs behind. He wanted to have something that reminded him of his superhero days so he took pictures. Lots of pictures.

There was one of New Years when they kissed for the first time. He had Dick take a screen shot off the video recording so he could have that picture. She took all the pictures out and set them aside. She dug through the box till she came across a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She pulled it out and held it against her chest. She set it down on her lap and pulled out the one with Dick's name on it. "This one's yours." Artemis said, handing it to Dick. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. She looked down and pulled out the rest of the letters. There were ones with different dates on them for the same person. Dick ended up with a letter for every year he knew Wally. Roy had the same. Wally's parents had one from the day he began his experiment to become Kid Flash to now. Barry and Iris had one from that day as well. Every one on the team, past and present had one. Even Jade had one. She didn't have the most letters but she made the top five. She knew she would cherish each and every one of those letters.

"Are you going to read yours now?" Dick asked hesitantly. She shook her head. "I'm going to make mine last. I'm only going to read them when losing him hurts the most." she said firmly. Dick nodded in understanding. "I was going to do the same." he said. She gathered up the letters and stood up. "We better go. I still have to tell Wally's parents." Artemis said sadly. "Do you want me to go with you?" Dick asked softly. "No. This is something I have to do alone. But thanks for offering." Artemis said resolutely. "No problem. But if you change your mind you can call me or Barry." Dick offered.

"I will." Artemis said. They walked back to the zeta beams and Dick entered his coordinates. "Artemis. I know it hurts know but it gets better. Never back to normal but close enough." he said to her. He walked into the zeta beam. "Dick." Artemis said. He turned back. "Thank you." she said sincerely. He nodded and then he was gone. _Recognized: Nightwing B01. _She entered her coordinates and walked in. _Recognized: Artemis B07_. She materialized down the street from Wally's parent's house. She walked thinking about what she would tell them. They loved Wally dearly and were always afraid that one day someone would come and tell them he died on a mission. She had made it her personal mission to make sure that never happened but she had failed. She arrived at their door and knocked. They opened it and Artemis broke when she saw them. Her eyes filled with tears and they knew. They knew their son was never coming home. They enveloped her in a hug and they all cried. Cried for one they loved. The one they would never see again.

Artemis had explained what happened to Wally's parents. They were proud their son had saved the world but they missed their son terribly. Barry, Iris, and Bart came over and they cried with them. They all talked about Wally and Artemis gave them their letters. They had decided to save them for when they were alone. Each had gone off to their respective homes and Artemis was left alone. It was still early so she went to the Watchtower to give everyone else their letters. _Recognized: Artemis B07_. Everyone looked over at her. "Wally left letters for everybody. I have them right here." Artemis said . Everyone walked over and Artemis handed them out to their intended readers. Everyone seemed to want to read theirs alone. She looked around for Nightwing to see how he was holding up and she couldn't find him. "Where's Nightwing?" she asked. Everyone averted their eyes from her. She felt worry and panic rise up in her. "Is he okay?" Artemis said alarmed. "He's fine. He's just taking a leave of absence." Kaldur rushed to reassure her.

Artemis felt so relieved. She wouldn't have been able to deal with Dick being gone too. She decided to go home and read her first letter. She really wanted to know what Wally would say to her if he died back then. She hurried home. She rushed to open her apartment and when she got in she fed Brucely and opened her first letter.

Dear Artemis,

If you're reading this then it means I'm dead. I know you're probably surprised I wrote you this but we're teammates. We were going to have to trust each other and you saved my life. I don't really know that much about you but I still trusted you. I know I didn't show it but I was glad to have you on the team. So I hope you don't grieve too much but do me one favor? Open up to the team and cut back on the coldness will you?

Sincerely,

Your teammate Wally

Artemis was crying after she read that. It was just so Wally. She was surprised she had wrote one because she thought he hated her back then. She had saved his life back then but couldn't do it now. She folded the letter back up and she set it aside on her dresser. She heard a whimper come from the foot of her bed. Brucely. "I know boy. He's not coming home. I miss him too." she whispered.

A/N: Wow. I can't believe it. I actually finished a chapter. Though I hate how I ended this chapter. I just didn't know where to end it. So in case you were wondering I am planning to continue this. I have the ideas for chapters but I need some ideas for the letters. So if you have any ideas for any character's letter let me know. They are all welcome. So review if you want or just stay whelmed.

Oh and I almost forgot.

*I made this up. I'm a very sentimental person so when they blew up Mt Justice and all the souvenirs I was sad. I made this so Wally would have something to remember about his missions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay first off sorry this took so long. I have a lot of excuses but I doubt you want to hear them. Secondly thank you so much to anyone who even bothered to read this. You guys all made my week. And anyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this you are really awesome. As I mentioned in the summary this isn't just Artemis's letters. I figured for this chapter I would write Nightwing's and Roy's. I added him into this one because I forgot about him last time. So this one starts out after the scene at the Watchtower when Nightwing tells Aqualad he is taking a leave an absence. So read and hopefully you enjoy this one. Oh and I figured that I would respond to reviews at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice would I have killed my second favorite character and then canceled it, leaving it on a cliff hanger? **

Chapter 2: Nightwing's letter + Roy's letter

"Business as usual." Nightwing said with a hint of a sad smile on his face. He walked out of the room, Aqualad's firm voice sounding in the background. He walked to the zeta beams and typed in the coordinates for Bludhaven. _Re__cognized: Nightwing B01_. Nightwing walked to the warehouse he called home.

Once inside he felt the brave front he had been putting up at the Watchtower fall. Tears sprang into his eyes and a couple escaped the confines of his mask. He took off his mask and then traded his uniform for civvies. He sat down at his computer and pulled up some pictures. There were ones of the team doing various things, one from his first official day as Robin and Nightwing, one of his parents and some of him and Wally.

He started looking through the ones of him and Wally and sighed. In every picture they were smiling. All of the ones in the beginning were genuine but as the boys in the pictures got older the smiles became more strained. In the most recent one Wally looked like he would rather be anywhere else and Dick himself looked like his smile was fake and the dead look in his eyes didn't help.

They had taken that on the teams five year anniversary and it was only on the insistence of Miss Martian. They had taken a group shot and then Miss Martian had wanted one of them. After pleading for a good ten minutes they finally gave in. She made Dick take off his shades and then took the picture.

_Knock Knock Knock._ Dick jumped up startled. He got up and walked over to the door. When he got closer he could hear Roy swearing loudly for Dick to hurry up. He started opening the door and hurried when he heard Roy muttering to himself about whether or not he should just knock it down.

He swung the door open to reveal Roy. Roy's face had tear tracks on it and his face had formed itself into a mask of neutrality that Dick knew was false. Roy strode in and Dick shut the door behind him. He saw the picture Dick had been looking at and sighed.

"Can't you look at happier pictures?" was all Roy said. Dick walked over silently and changed it into the one of him, Roy and, Wally. Roy nodded in approval.

"That's better. Now tell me. What happened to him?" Roy said sternly. Dick looked down. "H-he died saving the world." Dick said. Roy said nothing, just reached a hand out and set it on Dick's back. "The Flash and Impulse were trying to turn off-. You know what? I can't even remember. I can't remember what killed my best friend." Dick said, his voice turning closer to tears as he made that revelation.

"It's okay Dick. You don't have to remember how he died. Just remember how he lived. He wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on that." Roy said comfortingly towards the younger man next to me. "You can't be sure of that." Dick argued back softly.

"Yes I can. Let's check your letter. See what Wally really had to say." Roy said determinedly. Roy stood up and gestured for Dick to do so as well. Dick stood up hesitantly and lead Roy to his desk where Wally's letters rested.

"Pick one. I'm sure all of them tell you not to focus on his death." Roy said. Dick picked one up and opened it. He held it there, not reading it. Just holding it. Roy walked away a little, giving Dick some space to read it alone.

Dear Dick,

If you're reading this then I'm gone. I know you're probably blaming yourself. You tend to do that when people you love die. Like your parents, and like Jason. And now probably me. So stop. Right now. Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. And even if you continue to think it is, and nothing I say will convince you, at least know none of us blame you. I know you are definitely sad and not acting like yourself. So stop that too. Some people need you to be happy. Your team, Alfred, the League, and even Batman. All of them need you to be you. So do that. I need to ask something of you Dick. Something important. Will you take care of Artemis for me? I know other people will but you guys have a connection. Ever since the Reds. Dick I want to let you know. I forgive you for sending Artemis in. I know you did what you had to do but I hated it. When she gets out she'll need someone to be there for her. So please be that someone for her. I'm sorry, I'm not there to be that person but we trust you the most.

Your best friend and brother,

Wally

Dick's vision was clouded by tears but he refused to let them fall. Only when he was alone or when he was with two certain people. Wally and Roy. Bruce used to be there but ever since their fight, they weren't as close.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked as Dick had looked away. "No Roy. I'm not okay. You were right. He told me not to focus on his-his death." Dick said, stuttering. Roy moved closer to him and Dick hugged him. "Thanks for being here Roy. I really needed somebody." Dick told him.

"No problem. Hey. Do you think he left me one? I know we weren't as close this past five years but I was hoping-" Roy said hesitantly. "He did. Artemis has them. She can give it to you." Dick interrupted. Roy nodded. "Uh do you think I could go now?" Roy said.

Dick checked his watch for the time and saw it was still early. "Yeah. Want me to come with you or are you okay on your own?" he asked. Roy looked conflicted. "I'm good. Is it okay if I come back later?" Roy asked. "Of course. I think I'm going to go to the Manor though. What time will you come back?" Dick asked.

"I might be gone for like two hours." Roy answered. Dick nodded and they walked out together towards the zeta tube. Roy entered first and set off for Palo Alto. He waved to Dick before being transported to Palo Alto.

Roy walked up the steps of Artemis's apartment and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approaching and a dog barking. "Shush, Brucely." Artemis said. She opened it and Roy took in her appearance.

Artemis's blond hair was disheveled, her eyes red rimmed, and she held the energy of one who's given up on the world. Roy could relate to that feeling. When he found out he was a clone he felt so lost. That's how Artemis looked now.

Like she was lost and only one person could find her. Wally. Roy drew her into a hug after examining her for a minute. She spluttered for a moment and then finally found her voice.

"Why are you here?" she asked, in a defeated voice. "I heard about what happened. I just wanted to see if you were okay. And to get my letter." Roy said softly.

"It's in our-my room. I'll go get them." she said correcting herself. She walked out and Roy followed her. She picked up a stack of letters and handed them to him. "These are yours, Jade's, and Lian's. Most of them are yours." she said, handing them to him.

"Thank you. Do you want me to stay?" Roy asked. She shook her head. "I'm fine." she said unconvincingly. She guided Roy towards the door and pretty much kicked him out. "Thanks so much for coming. But tell Dick I'm fine." she had said. How she had known Dick had sent him was beyond him but it didn't matter. He had a letter to read.

Dick drove his motorcycle through Gotham City at a leisure pace. Well as leisurely as one could afford to be in Gotham. He soon approached the daunting gates of Wayne Manor and zoomed past them. He soon parked and dismounted. He walked towards the mahogany door and knocked.

"Good evening Master Dick." Alfred said as greeting. His voice was sad and he looked like he might cry. "Hi Alfred. Is Tim here? I wanted to see how he was...coping." Dick asked. Alfred sighed. "Master Timothy is indeed home but has locked himself away in his room. He has refused to come out. Maybe you'll have better luck." Alfred said wearily.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll try." Dick said, already heading towards Tim's room. He walked to the door and knocked gently. "Tim? You in there?" Dick called. The door opened to reveal a tear stained face. Tim's tear stained face.

Dick immediately drew him into a hug, which Tim responded to by holding tightly. He sobbed into the older man's arms who cried along with him. After a while they both calmed down and walked into Tim's room.

"Did you get your letter?" Dick asked Tim. "Yeah. I haven't read it though. It didn't feel right." Tim said shakily. Dick nodded. "I read one of mine." he said. Tim nodded but didn't say anything. They sat in an amiable silence until Dick finally broke it. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow though." he said. Tim nodded and Dick left. Hopefully he got there before Roy.

Dick walked back to his warehouse, his usual leisure pace a bit faster. He wanted to get there before Roy after all. He got to the door and was unlocking it when Roy walked up. "Damn. I was hoping to get here before you." Roy said.

"Well Gotham is closer to Bludhaven. How did it go with Artemis?" Dick asked, unlocking the door and going inside. Roy followed him. "She's not doing so good. Though you already knew that. She said to tell you that she's fine. I wouldn't believe her if I were you." Roy told Dick wearily.

"I don't believe her. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and you don't get over it this fast. She's hurting. Denying it won't help her." Dick said, his voice sad as he remembered how broken Artemis looked. How her gray eyes that usually burned with passion had dulled.

"We both know that and she knows that but she's hurting. Logic tends to go out the window when that happens." Roy replied. He fiddled with the letter in his hand. He had picked one randomly and put the rest in his pocket earlier.

"Is that one of your letters?" Dick asked. Roy looked at it and nodded. "Do you want to read it right now?" Dick asked. "Yeah. Do you mind if I read it alone?" Roy asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course not. I'll go read mine again. Or something." Dick hurriedly said. He walked off to another room leaving Roy alone with his letter.

Roy opened his letter slowly, a little afraid of what it might say. It could be anything. Could be words of love, or words of hate.

He unfolded it and began reading.

Dear Roy,

Hey Roy-Joy. If you're reading this it means I'm dead. Now since everyone seems to blame themselves when someone dies I want to tell you. It's not your fault. It was whoever killed me's fault. That aside I want to tell you that you are an awesome big brother to me and to Dick. He idolizes you as much as he does Superman. I know you're already going to do this but I still want to ask. Make sure Dick's okay? He'll be in a pretty bad state. Tell him I'm sorry. He's been through to much for a ten year old. Roy. I know we've only known each other for a year but we're close. At least I think so. I know I have annoyed you a lot but I care for you. So Roy just please do me a couple of favors. One don't let your grief consume you. Two take care of Dick. And last of all please don't try to find who killed me and try to cross that line. I know you won't but grief can change people so please don't let my death cloud your judgment.

Your brother,

Wally

A couple of tears fell onto the paper. They were tears of sadness and to Roy's shame happiness. Happiness because Wally hadn't written him words of anger or hate. But words of love. He folded the letter carefully and put it with the rest. "Hey Dick? I'm uh done here." Roy called. But he didn't get a reply.

He walked over to the other room and found Dick asleep on his couch, letter in hand. A bittersweet smile crossed Roy's face. It was bittersweet because the younger man's face was peaceful. Something it only looked like in sleep and in his younger days.

Back when he was Robin, young without grief changing him. Roy sighed and searched around for a blanket. He would have normally woken Dick up and guided him to his room but he looked so peaceful. Roy didn't want to shatter that.

He found one and walked back to Dick. He draped the blanket around Dick and walked away. He had a wife and daughter waiting for him at home after all.

**A/N: I finally did it! This was so hard to write. I wrote like three different drafts before I finally stuck with this one. I sort of like this one and then I don't. But since it has been a while since I updated, I guess this will have to do. So now it's review reply time!**

**prettykitty luvs u:** I know I already replied to you but I still wanted to put you here. So thanks again for your compliments. They really made my day!

**Guest:** I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Sorry this chapter took so long.

**Unknown:** Yeah I was planning on doing that though I totally forgot about Roy until I got your review. That idea you had for Dick and Zatanna's letters was really good, but I couldn't figure out a reason Wally would write that unless they broke up for a really stupid reason. If you could let me know a good reason I would be happy to write that. Otherwise I don't know. Also thanks for the compliment on my story.

**The Kid-Zoom:** The second chapter's here! I really hope you like it. Your review really helped me get focused on writing this again. I wish they would bring back Wally too. I'm happy you liked that I fused it with the last episode. I didn't really know how people would react to that.

**And review time is over. So I hope you guys like this. Next chapter should be Cheshire's letter and maybe Artemis's letter. Let me know what you think if you want or just feel the aster.**


End file.
